Terre Haute, Indiana
border |imagesize = 275px |image_caption = Downtown Terre Haute, looking southwest |image_flag = |nickname = Crossroads of America, Capital of the Wabash Valley |motto = "A Level Above" |image_seal = Seal of Terre Haute, Indiana.gif |image_map = Vigo County Indiana Incorporated and Unincorporated areas Terre Haute Highlighted.svg |mapsize = 250x200px |map_caption = Location in the state of Indiana |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |coordinates_region = US-IN |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Indiana |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Vigo |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Duke Bennett (R) |area_note = |established_date = |area_magnitude = 1 E7 |area_land_km2 = 89.46 |area_water_km2 = 1.89 |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 91.35 |area_total_sq_mi = 35.27 |area_land_sq_mi = 34.54 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.73 |elevation_m = 152 |elevation_ft = 499 |latd = 39 |latm = 28 |lats = 11 |latNS = N |longd = 87 |longm = 23 |longs = 23 |longEW = W |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 61112 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 60785 |population_density_km2 = 679.5 |population_density_sq_mi = 1759.8 |population_note = |population_demonym = Hautean |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 | latitude = 39°28'11" N | longitude = 87°23'23" W |website = http://www.terrehaute.in.gov/ |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = 812 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 18-75428 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0444648 |blank2_name = Interstate Highways |blank2_info = |blank3_name = U.S. Highways |blank3_info = * * }} |blank4_name = Major State Roads |blank4_info = * * }} |blank5_name = Waterways |blank5_info = Wabash River |blank6_name = Airports |blank6_info = Terre Haute International Airport |blank7_name = Public transit |blank7_info = Terre Haute Transit |footnotes = }} Terre Haute ( ) is a city in and the county seat of Vigo County, Indiana, United States, near the state's western border with Illinois. As of the 2010 census, the city had a total population of 60,785 and its metropolitan area had a population of 170,943. The city is the self-proclaimed capital of the Wabash Valley. With numerous higher education institutions located in Terre Haute, the city has embraced its college town persona. Terre Haute was named the 'Community of the Year' in 2010 by the Indiana Chamber. Geography Terre Haute is located at (39.469586, −87.389762), alongside the eastern bank of the Wabash River in western Indiana. The city lies about west of Indianapolis. According to the 2010 census, the city has a total area of , of which (or 97.93%) is land and (or 2.07%) is water. The Wabash River dominates the physical geography of the city, forming its western border. Small bluffs on the east side of city mark the edge of the historic flood plain. Lost Creek and Honey Creek drain the northern and southern sections of the city, respectively. In the late 19th century (particularly during the Terre Haute Oil Craze of 1889), several oil and mineral wells were productive in and near the center of the city. Those have not been tapped for many years. Terre Haute is at the intersection of two major roadways: US 40 from California to Maryland, and US 41 from Michigan to Florida (locally named "3rd Street" and historically was "7th Street". Making "7th and Wabash" the Crossroads of America). Terre Haute is located southwest of Indianapolis and within of Chicago, St. Louis, Louisville, and Cincinnati. Climate Climate is characterized by relatively high temperatures and evenly distributed precipitation throughout the year. The Köppen Climate Classification subtype for this climate is "Dfa" (Humid Continental Climate).Climate Summary for Terre Haute, IN |source 2=Microsoft Weather |date=April 2012}} History and economy factory complex]] Terre Haute's name was derived from the French phrase terre haute (pronounced in French), meaning "Highland". It was likely named by French explorers in the area in the early 18th century to describe the unique location above the Wabash River (see French colonization of the Americas). At the time the area was claimed by the French and English, these highlands were considered the border between Canada and Louisiana.The Road from Detroit to the Illinois 1774. In Michigan Pioneer and History Collections, V10 p 248. Available online at the Glenn A. Black Laboratory of Archaeology website. The construction of Fort Harrison in 1811 marked the known beginning of a permanent population of European-Americans. A Wea Indian village already existed near the fort, and the orchards and meadows they kept a few miles south of the fort became the site of the present–day city. The village of Terre Haute, then a part of Knox County, Indiana, was platted in 1816. Growth really began when the village founders won the bid to make it the county seat when Vigo County was formed in March 1818. When the village's 1,000 residents voted to incorporate in 1832, Terre Haute became a town, and subsequently in 1853 it officially became a city. Early Terre Haute was a center of farming, milling and pork processing. However the business and industrial expansion of the city prior to 1860 developed largely thanks to transportation - the Wabash River, the building of the National Road (now US 40) and the Wabash and Erie Canal linked Terre Haute to the world and broadened the city's range of influence. The economy was based on iron and steel mills, hominy plants and, late in the 19th century, distilleries, breweries and bottle makers. Coal mines and coal operating companies developed to support the railroads, yet agriculture remained predominant, largely due to the role of corn in making alcoholic beverages and food items. With steady growth and development in the later part of the 19th Century, the vibrant neighborhoods of the city benefited from improved fire protection, the founding of two hospitals, dozen of churches and a number of outlets for amusement. Terre Haute's position as an educational hub was fostered as several institutions of higher education were established. The city developed a reputation for its arts and entertainment offerings. Grand opera houses were built that hosted hundreds of operas and theatrical performances. It became a stop on the popular vaudeville circuit. The development of the streetcar system and later the electric-powered trolleys in the 1890s made it possible for residents to travel with ease to enjoy baseball games, picnics, river excursions, amusement parks and even racing. The famous "Four-Cornered" Racetrack, now the site of Memorial Stadium, was laid out in 1886 and drew the best of the country's trotters and drivers. On the evening of Easter Sunday, March 23, 1913, a major tornado struck Terre Haute at approximately 9:45 p.m. It demolished more than 300 homes, killed twenty-one people and injured 250. Damage to local businesses and industries was estimated at $1 million to $2 million (in 1913 dollars). Up to that time it was the deadliest tornado to hit Indiana. Heavy rains followed the tornado, causing the Wabash River to rise. By midday on Tuesday, March 25, West Terre Haute (Taylorville) was three-quarters submerged. Like all U.S. communities, Terre Haute experienced economic swings as the country's economic base has evolved. Before the Great Depression brought the U.S. economy to a halt, outside influences such as Prohibition and the decline of the country's railroads had a negative effect on two of Terre Haute's major industries - distilleries/breweries and the railroad repair works. However in 1940 it was selected for a new United States penitentiary built on 1,126 acres south of the city. World War II brought an economic upswing with the development of three ordnance plants in the county and the revitalization of the coal, railroad and agriculture industries. Terre Haute remained dependent on consumer manufacturers such as Quaker Maid, the world's largest food processing factory under one roof. The city was an enthusiastic participant in the war effort with troop send-offs, victory gardens, bond sales, civil defense drills, parades and ceremonies. 1943 saw the opening of the country’s 100th United Service Organizations (USO) facility in Terre Haute. Following the war, Terre Haute gained several new factories: Pfizer Chemical (1948), Allis-Chalmers (1951), Columbia Records (1954), and Anaconda Aluminum (1959). Yet, the face of downtown Terre Haute began to change in the late 1960s when Interstate 70 was built, passing through Vigo County about five miles south of the path of U.S. 40 (downtown’s Wabash Ave. at the time). As traffic began to concentrate at the U.S. 41 interchange, many downtown businesses relocated to Honey Creek Mall shopping center, built in 1968. Throughout the period, civic groups developed to work toward boosting the economy. The Terre Haute Committee for Area Progress developed the Fort Harrison Industrial Park in the 1970s. Grow Terre Haute in the mid-1980s urged on the establishment of new stores, factories, and high-tech industrial parks that helped to stabilize the economy and enhance community life. Most encouraging were the arrival of the Digital Audio Disc Corporation (DADC), a subsidiary of the global company, Sony, as the first and only American factory designed exclusively to make compact discs. In other developments over these years, railroad overpasses eased traffic congestion, law enforcement strengthened, and several national and state awards for volunteerism and citizen participation boosted local pride. Like other Midwest manufacturing cities, Terre Haute faced daunting challenges as it neared the end of the 20th century. Outmigration of the population and the closure of long-time manufacturing operations were economic challenges that community leaders met with a combination of hard work and ingenuity. Much of the city’s resiliency can be attributed to the diversity of the local economy. Manufacturing continues to be an important part of that, thanks to the formation of the Vigo County Industrial Park over 20 years ago. The efforts of the Terre Haute Economic Development Corporation, in cooperation with city and county government, have made the Industrial Park home to some of the world’s leading companies – Companhia Siderúrgica Nacional’s (CSN’s) cold-roll steel processing facility, Staples Corporation’s Midwest Distribution Center, Advics automotive brake systems manufacturing facility and ThyssenKrupp Presta’s automotive steering systems manufacturing facility and CertainTeed’s fiber cement board manufacturing plant. The revialization of the downtown area can be traced to the construction of First Financial Bank’s new headquarters building in the late 1980s and creation of the city's first tax increment financing (TIF) district, which funded the first downtown parking structure. Over the years, more initiatives followed, including construction of several new office buildings and a second downtown parking structure. With the efforts of nonprofit groups such as Downtown Terre Haute and the expansion of the campus of Indiana State University, many positive changes have once again spurred growth downtown. Several new hotels and businesses have been added to the "Crossroads of America" near 7th & Wabash, outdoor events and festivals attract crowds nearly every weekend during the summer months and the 7th Street Arts Corridor and Terre Haute Children’s Museum, completed in 2010 enhance the appeal of the downtown area. Property owners throughout downtown were inspired to rehab and renovate their buildings, including Hulman & Company and many individual owners. In addition to significant, recent advancements in manufacturing, downtown revitalization and higher education, Terre Haute continues to be a major regional center for health care, retail shopping, recreation, entertainment and the arts. Major employers * Advics * Alorica * Bemis Company * City of Terre Haute * First Financial Bank * Indiana State University * Ivy Tech Community College * Rose-Hulman Institute of Technology * Sony Digital Audio Disc Corporation (Sony DADC) * Taghleef Industries Inc * Terre Haute Regional Hospital * Union Hospital * Union Associated Physicians * United States Federal Correctional Complex * Vigo County School Corporation * Vigo County *Aviation has two facilities, a large structures fabrication facility, and a component repair facility Government ]] The current Mayor is Republican, Duke Bennett. The City Council has six members each representing a district and three members-at-large. Terre Haute Federal Correctional Complex Terre Haute is the location of the Federal Correctional Complex, located on Highway 63, two miles south of the city. The complex includes a medium security Federal Correctional Institution and a high security United States Penitentiary. The penitentiary houses the Special Confinement Unit for inmates serving federal death sentences. On June 11, 2001, Timothy James McVeigh, convicted of use of a weapon of mass destruction in the Oklahoma City Bombing, was put to death here by lethal injection. Demographics }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 60,785 people, 22,645 households, and 12,646 families residing in the city. There were 107,878 people residing in Vigo County. The city's population density was . There were 25,518 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 83.5% White, 10.9% African American, 0.4% Native American, 1.4% Asian, 0.8% from other races, and 2.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.1% of the population. There were 22,645 households of which 28.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 35.0% were married couples living together, 15.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.1% had a male householder with no wife present, and 44.2% were non-families. 34.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.95. The median age in the city was 32.7 years. 20% of residents were under the age of 18; 18.3% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 26.4% were from 25 to 44; 22.6% were from 45 to 64; and 12.6% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 51.6% male and 48.4% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 59,614 people, 22,870 households, and 13,025 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,908.3 people per square mile (736.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 86.3% White, 9.8% African American, 0.3% Native American, 1.2% Asian, 0.5% from other races, and 1.9% from two or more races. 1.6% of the population was Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 22,870 households out of which 27.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 39.0% were married couples living together, 14.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 43.0% were non-families. 34.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.28 and the average family size was 2.95. The median income for a household in the city was $28,018, and the median income for a family was $37,618. Males had a median income of $29,375 versus $21,374 for females. The per capita income for the city was $15,728. 19.2% of the population and 14.8% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 17.4% of those under the age of 18 and 11.4% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. Education .]] .]] Terre Haute is served by the Vigo County School Corporation. The corporation manages 18 elementary schools, 5 middle schools, 3 high schools, and 2 alternative schools. Terre Haute is also home to multiple higher education establishments. Indiana State University (ISU) is located in downtown Terre Haute. It has an enrollment of approximately 12,000. The Princeton Review placed ISU on its “Best in the Midwest” list of college and universities for nine consecutive years. ISU was also included in the Forbes' "America's Top 650 Colleges." Rose–Hulman Institute of Technology is a private engineering school located just east of the city. The school has been ranked by U.S. News & World Report as the #1 undergraduate engineering school in the nation of institutions whose highest degree in engineering is the master's for 14 consecutive years. The school has an enrollment of approximately 2,200 students on its 200 acre campus. Saint Mary-of-the-Woods College, the nation’s oldest Catholic liberal arts college for women, was founded in 1840 by Saint Mother Theodore Guerin and the Sisters of Providence. The campus is located on of beautiful woods in the unincorporated community of Saint Mary-of-the-Woods, between the Wabash River and the Illinois state line. SMWC continues to be sponsored by the Sisters of Providence. Its distance and graduate programs serve both women and men, while the undergraduate four-year campus program maintains its historic commitment to women. The College is known for its stellar Mari Hulman George School of Equine Studies, which houses 50 horses on campus, as well as its pre-professional programs such as pre-veterinarian, pre-law, pre-medicine, pre-dentistry and several niche programs in leadership development, art therapy and music therapy. Ivy Tech Community College, a full-service community college, and Harrison College are also located in the city. Transportation Airports Terre Haute is served by two airports. The Terre Haute International Airport is home to Hulman Field (HUF). The airport has a partnership with multiple military units including the 181st Intelligence Wing of the Indiana Air National Guard. Terre Haute International Airport also houses a flight academy thru Indiana State University. Sky King Airport is 2 miles north of Terre Haute and mostly serves as training and recreational flights. Highways * Interstate 70 to St. Louis (west) and Indianapolis (east). Terre Haute is served by two exits. Exit 11 connects with State Road 46, and Exit 7 connects with U.S. 41 on the southwest side of the city. A third exit serves West Terre Haute, Indiana via Darwin Road and provides easy access to western Terre Haute. * US 40 to Effingham (west) and Indianapolis (east). Travels with Interstate 70. US 40 ran through Terre Haute on Wabash Ave., but in January 2011 INDOT gave the road to the city and paid the city to take care of Wabash Ave. * US 41 to Rockville (north) and Evansville (south). It is the main north-south thoroughfare on Terre Haute's west side. From Maple St. south to I-70, it is marked as 3rd St.; along this stretch is US-41's interchange with I-70. * US 150 enters Terre Haute from the west on the same route as US-40. At 3rd St., US-150 turns south, following the path of US-41. * begins at its intersection with US 40 just west of Rose-Hulman. From here, the highway runs south with US 40 to an interchange with I-70. The road then heads through Riley on its way to Bloomington. * enters Terre Haute on the city's north side crossing the Wabash River. SR 63 ends at the interchange with US 41 on the north side of town. * , also known as the Terre Haute Bypass, is a project currently underway by INDOT. The bypass will be a limited access highway running from the interchange of IN-46 & I-70 to US-41 near the industrial park on the city's southside.http://www.in.gov/indot/div/projects/sr641/ Bus service All city and intercity buses serve the downtown Cherry Street Multi-Modal Transportation Facility. * The Terre Haute Transit Utility provides bus service via seven day and three evening routes throughout the city. The system's ridership in 2009 was 299,949. * Greyhound Lines provides interstate bus service (St. Louis—Indianapolis). * Miller Trailways Hoosier Ride provides daily round trip express and local bus service to Indianapolis. Parks and recreation Terre Haute has been recognized as a Tree City USA by the Division of Forestry for the Indiana Department of Natural Resources and also received the Growth Award, which notes a higher standard of excellence for urban forestry management. Indiana State University is one of four Tree Campuses in the state. Terre Haute Parks Department The Terre Haute Parks Department owns over 1,000 acres of dedicated land, including community parks, neighborhood parks, block parks, two golf courses, as well as trails, greensways, and boulevards. Some highlights of the Terre Haute Parks Department include: * Deming Park - located on the East side of Terre Haute at Fruitridge and Ohio Boulevard. It is the largest park consisting of 177 acres. It is home to the Oakley Playground, Clark-Lansdbaum Holly Arboretum, an 18-hole disc golf course, a public pool, the Spirit of Terre Haute Minitature Train, and a variety of sport facilities including basketball and tennis courts. * Dobbs Park - located on the East Side of Terre Haute, Dobbs Park is a unique City Park which includes a Nature Center and a Native American Museum with an heirloom garden, a 3-acre pond, a restored prairie, a butterfly garden, and 3 miles of trails which will take you past restored wetlands, through pine woods, old growth and second growth forest as well as a 25-acre State Nature Preserve. * National Road Heritage Trail – a multi-use paved trail extending approximately 6.5 miles from the Twigg Rest Area, to the Indiana State University campus downtown. This well maintained trail is ideal for running, walking, biking or rollerblading. LaVern Gibson Championship Cross Country Course The LaVern Gibson Championship Cross Country Course has the distinction of being one of the few purpose-built cross-country courses in the world. The facility is part of that comprise the Wabash Valley Family Sports Center east of Terre Haute. The course itself is built on a reclaimed coal mine and consists of an external loop of 3 km and four internal loops that allow for circuits of varying lengths. Indiana State University's Cross-Country team uses the Gibson Course for its home meets. The course has also hosted multiple NCAA national championship meets. Golf courses * The Landing @ Fort Harrison * Hulman Links * Idle Creek Golf Course * Rea Park Golf Course * The Country Club of Terre Haute * Mark's Par Three Baseball - The Terre Haute Rex The Terre Haute Rex is Terre Haute’s collegiate summer baseball team, founded in 2010. A member of the Prospect League, the team plays its home games at Bob Warn Field at ISU’s Sycamore Stadium, The Rex’s season runs from late May through early August. The team gets its name from a product with a historic connection to the community, Rex Coffee, roasted and packed in downtown Terre Haute by Clabber Girl Corporation and for many years a household name across the Midwest. The Rex is building on a rich history of professional baseball in Terre Haute stretching back to 1884 that includes some of the most famous names associated with the game, including Hall-of-Famers Mordecai Brown and Max Carey, Josh Devore, Negro League Baseball All-Star Junius Bibbs, Vic Aldridge, Art Nehf (who holds the National League record for most World Series games pitched), Paul "Dizzy" Trout, Jumbo Jim Elliott, Harry Taylor and Bill Butland. More recent professional stars include pitcher Tommy John; (who won 288 games in a spectacular 26-year major league career) and catcher Brian Dorsett, both of whom played for the New York Yankees during their careers. Josh Phegley is currently a member of the Chicago White Sox. Culture Terre Haute has made a very valiant effort to revitalize the businesses and culture in its downtown district. From festivals, museums, restaurants, shopping, and the addition of multiple hotels in the area it has greatly improved the overall image of downtown Terre Haute. Its revitalization efforts were recognized in 2010 when the Indiana Chamber of Commerce named Terre Haute Indiana's Community of the Year. Arts Located on Seventh Street between Wabash Avenue and Ohio Street, Terre Haute Arts Corridor includes the Swope Art Museum as well as two galleries: the Halcyon Contemporary Art Gallery and Gopalan Contemporary Art. The first Friday of every month features art openings, musical performances, and socializing. The Swope Art Museum, open and free to the public since 1942, boasts a nationally recognized collection of American art including work by Edward Hopper, Grant Wood, Thomas Hart Benton, Janet Scudder, Andy Warhol, Ruth Pratt Bobbs, Robert Motherwell, Robert Rauschenberg and many others. The Turman Art Gallery at Indiana State University features rotating exhibitions by student and faculty artists. In 2007, the university was the recipient of nearly 150 Andy Warhol photographs and prints as part of the Andy Warhol Photographic Legacy Program. These additions will be added to the other Andy Warhol prints already held in the university's permanent collection. The gallery's Permanent Art Collection and Study Collection includes a total of 3,600 paintings, sculptures, ceramics, drawings, prints, and photographs. The cornerstone of the Terre Haute Arts Corridor is the historic Indiana Theater. Designed by famed theater architect John Eberson in Spanish Andalusian style and opened in 1922, this theater seats 1,674 and house a screen measuring 54' x 33', which is the second-largest in the state.http://cinematreasures.org/theaters/1677 The theater, which had long sat vacant, was recently restored and is being used for concerts, film screenings and other events.http://indianatheater.com/ Terre Haute is home to several arts non-profits, including Wabash Valley Art Spaces and Arts Illiana. Performing arts Terre Haute is home to the Community Theatre of Terre Haute, which put on its first shows in 1928. The Community Theatre is a volunteer theatre which produces five varied main stage plays and musical productions per year. Terre Haute also features the Crossroads Repertory Theatre which is a professional theater company with over a 40-year history. Their season is mid-June thru late-July and performances include classic and new plays and musicals, as well as educational programs and staged reading of new plays. Hatfield Hall is home to a 602 seat theater located on the campus of Rose Hulman Institute of Technology. For over 10 years there has been a Performing Arts Series at Hatfield Hall. The campus of Indiana State University holds a Performing Arts Series as well to give their students and community the opportunity to enjoy the arts and world class entertainment at an affordable price. The performances of both series range from broadway musicals, musical acts, plays, lectures, and dance productions. Music Terre Haute has multiple music venues and a strong music community. The Wabash Valley Musicians Hall of Fame recognizes local musicians yearly. Locally, The Blues at the Crossroads Festival brings more than 15,000 Blues fans to the city the second weekend of September each year. Terre Haute is also the home of two-time International Blues Challenge state winner, Dicky James and the Blue Flames ( www.dickyjamesandtheblueflames.com ), and Ken Tucker, the 2007 Emerging Artist winner at the historic King Biscuit Blues Festival. It was also the birthplace of musician/actor Scatman Crothers. The Terre Haute Symphony Orchestra is the oldest professional orchestra in the state of Indiana, predating the Indianapolis Symphony by four years. The Terre Haute Symphony started as a volunteer group of musicians who provided community entertainment, and has evolved into a group of highly skilled, paid professional musicians who complete auditions to demonstrate their skill level. A series of concerts is offered from September through April as well as a free Children's Concert for approximately 3,000 fourth graders from the Wabash Valley. Terre Haute is also home to various other music organizations such as the Terre Haute Community Band, Terre Haute Sinfonietta Pops Orchestra, Terre Haute Children's Choir, Terre Haute Masterworks Chorale, Banks of the Wabash Chorus which performs in Harmony Hall, the Sweet Harmony Women's Barbershop Chorus and The Wabash Valley Musicians Hall of Fame. Terre Haute native Paul Dresser was a late-nineteenth-century singer, actor, songwriter, and music publisher, who became "one of the most important composers of the 1890s". In 1913 the Indiana General Assembly named Dresser’s biggest hit, "On the Banks of the Wabash, Far Away" as the state song of Indiana. The Paul Dresser Birthplace in Fairbanks Park is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. The Vigo County Historical Society operates the property as a museum, open by appointment. Museums The Vigo County Historical Society Museum, currently at the intersection of Washington Avenue and South Sixth Street, boasts an extraordinary collection of artifacts maintained in a 150+-year-old former residence. The museum will be moving to downtown Terre Haute in 2014 into a 40,000 square foot, four level building that was constructed in 1895. This move will create a triangle of museums downtown with the Terre Haute Children's Museum and the Clabber Girl Museum just blocks away. The three-story Children's Museum is at the intersection of Wabash Avenue and Eighth Street in downtown Terre Haute. It is a hands-on science and technology museum that has educated over 230,000 adults and children from over 22 counties in Indiana and Illinois. It has traveling exhibits focused on weather and space that educate children of Wabash Valley schools. The museum is a participant in a national consortium of 14 science and technology museums. The Clabber Girl Museum is located at Wabash and Ninth Street in downtown Terre Haute. Housed in the Hulman & Company building built in 1892 the museum allows you to experience the history of one of the oldest brands in America and delight in the art of baking. The museum is adjacent to the building where the Clabber Girl Baking Powder is still manufactured today. You can also enjoy the Café and Bake Shop or experience one of the many culinary courses offered by Clabber Girl. Kleptz Antique Auto Museum, located on Poplar Street, displays antique cars, motorcycles, and other auto memorabilia. Styles range from a 1902 clear plastic car, a 1963 Chrysler Turbine, and a 1932 Duesenberg with a jetkins body. The CANDLES Holocaust Museum and Education Center is run by Holocaust survivor Eva Mozes Kor and has exhibits and artifacts related to the Holocaust, eugenics and forgiveness. The Indiana Association of Track & Field and Cross Country Museum is a new addition to the Terre Haute Convention & Visitors Bureau. In 113 years of the sports in Indiana, the IATCCC has inducted 482 members into its Hall of Fame, and its new facility houses their memorabilia and celebrates their accomplishments. 2013 Year of the River A community-wide initiative organized by: Art Spaces, Inc. - Wabash Valley Outdoor Sculpture Collection; Arts Illiana; and Rose-Hulman Institute of Technology Permanent Art Collections providing arts, cultural, environmental and educational events throughout 2013 that are focused on the Wabash River, and how it affects our lives. Understanding that this river is the reason that settlements first occurred in this region, many organizations are coming to together to reclaim, enhance and protect this valuable natural resource. More than 50 groups and organizations have elected to participate. Public events taking place throughout 2013 will include: a Big Read, a Native American mound celebration, concerts, plays, nature walks, an outdoor art festival, cleanup projects, poetry competition, art exhibits, historical exhibits, group prayer sessions, murals, discussion series, lectures, tree planting, duck races, a midnight run, a mural, a photo contest, hands on classes and more. An event calendar is located on the 2013 Year of the River website. Festivals * Blues at the Crossroads * Vigo County Fair * Banks of the Wabash Festival * First Friday Downtown * Christmas in the Park * Fowler Park Pancake Breakfast * Downtown Block Party * National Night Out * Downtown's Miracle on 7th Street * Fowler Park Pioneer Days * Downtown Farmer's Market Sister cities Terre Haute has two sister city relationships: * Tajimi, Japan (established in 1960’s) * Villingen-Schwenningen, Germany Legends One well known Terre Haute legend is the story of Stiffy Green, a stone bulldog that allegedly at one time guarded the mausoleum of florist John G. Heinl, the brother-in-law of Eugene V. Debs and the father of esteemed journalist Robert Debs Heinl, which is located in Highland Lawn Cemetery. The statue is now housed in the Vigo County Historical Society Museum, in Terre Haute. Media Newspaper *Tribune Star Magazine *Terre Haute Living Television * WTWO - NBC affiliate - Channel 2 * WAWV - ABC affiliate - Channel 38 * WTHI - CBS affiliate - Channel 10.1 * WTHI - Fox affiliate - Channel 10.2 Radio *WISU - 89.7 FM - Rock *WHOJ - 91.9 FM - Religious (Catholic) *WFNB - 92.7 FM - Variety *WPFR-FM - 93.7 FM - Religious *WFIU - 95.1 FM - Classical *WDKE - 95.9 FM - Classic Country *WBOW - 98.5 FM - Variety *WTHI - 99.9 FM - Country *WMGI - 100.7 FM - Contemporary Hits *WDWQ - 102.7 FM - Country *WWVR - 105.5 FM - Classic Rock *WFNF - 1130 AM / 99.5 FM - ESPN *WIBQ - 1230 AM - News Talk *WPFR - 1480 AM - Religious See also *List of attractions and events in Terre Haute, Indiana *List of people from Terre Haute, Indiana *List of public art in Terre Haute, Indiana References * * Nolan, John Matthew "2,543 Days: A History of the Hotel at the Grand Rapids Dam on the Wabash River" Discusses Charles T. Hinde, one of the silent investors of the Hotel del Coronado and how the Hotel del Coronado influenced the Grand Rapids Hotel in Wabash County, Illinois. External links *Terre Haute Tribune-Star *City of Terre Haute, Indiana website *Terre Haute Convention and Visitor's Bureau *Vigo County Public Library *Hometown: A Journey Through Terre Haute, IN: A documentary about Terre Haute in the 1920s *‘Terre Haute: Queen City of the Wabash' full of good memories Category:Terre Haute, Indiana Category:Cities in Indiana Category:County seats in Indiana Category:National Road Category:Settlements established in the 1810s Category:Cities in Vigo County, Indiana Category:Terre Haute metropolitan area